Shubidō
| textcolor=#FFFFFF }} Shubidō (守備道, "Defensive Way") is the professional term to describe all spells that preemptively defend against a threat, whether that be a physical threat such as a blade, or a supernatural threat, such as a fireball. Specifically, it's the truest term for the subset of protective spells known more commonly as wards. Although not as much a technique as it is an extended philosophy of protective magic, Shubidō is regarded as it's own branch because how different it's aims are in comparison to things like barriers or defense-oriented binding spells. Unlike these, whose aims are solely designated as protection, the art of Shubidō is instead invented and practiced to allow Kidō Masters to employ their primary weapon, their magic, effectively in battle against any enemy they might face. Due to their complexity, only advanced masters of Kidō can hope to procure even basic wards on their person, as they're required to have mastered each of the ninety-nine spells of binding to the extent that they can cast each of them without incantation and still have them boast great power. Individuals without at least this degree of skill are generally far too inexperienced within the ways of Bakudo to even attempt Shubidō: with the art being considered above the numbered system entirely. Description In times now past, Kidō Specialists all across Soul Society suffered a dilemma. For while they unquestionably wielded the greatest power within Seireitei at the time, their power was only helpful if it could be tapped into safely. All too often they could be picked off with ease by members of the Omnitsukido or other organizations of assassins, provided they were fast enough to plunge a dagger in the wizards hearts before they could cast their powerful spells. Such heresy couldn't be allowed, and to counter this, they consulted the great Hisako Kagine. The legendary hermit then taught them the basics of what would grow to become contemporary Shubidō. Wards, although visually reminiscent of barriers or Bakudo spells, are something else entirely. They're complex magical formulae woven to protect their creator from something that has no yet taken place, and for them to be worth the effort of using, they must be finely regulated and constructed precisely for that purpose, along with having the means to detect such attacks. A poorly constructed ward will not only shatter at the slightest touch, but it might also run out on it's own in the middle of combat. Binding spells often require a magic user to manipulate the fragmented wills in a plethora of different ways, and often masters of binding are blessed with a flawless degree of spiritual control which is also instrumental for the creation and use of wards. Wards vary in complexity depending on the power and skill of their creator, they also vary in layers - an expert of Shubidō, as most true masters of Kidō have tended to be following Hiroya Ginkarei's tenure as Commander of the Kidō Corps, is typically protected by between eight to eleven protective layers. Each of these layers is in effect an additional carefully woven into the fabric of the first one as a continuous chain, and each particular ward defends against a single element or source of damage. The greater the Kidō Specialists proficiency with wards, the broader and less specific these traits become, Hiroya, one of it's greatest practitioners of all time has managed to defend himself from all sources of physical damage and all sources of magical damage throughout a serie of twenty-seven interconnected wards nicknamed the scales of Kōuzenkōjun; although there's a much greater focus on them shielding him from physical damage than magical. Kazuya Kuchiki, as one of the most promising Kidō Masters since the defection of Nobu Kageyama, has managed to invent several highly advanced wards for his personal use which affect him to a truly profound degree. With this knowledge being passed down straight from the source, with his Zanpakutō spirit being the deceased Hisako Kagine herself, the very progenitor of the craft of Shubidō. Users *'Hiroya Ginkarei' *'Kazuya Kuchiki' *'Hisako Kagine' Navigation Category:Kidō Technique